


Dreams

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Warrior of Light Fyris Vellir has wet dreams of Estinien.





	Dreams

"Estinien, where are your pants?"  
"We don't need pants where I'm taking you."

She woke up with a jolt. Somehow, this morning, she was the last one to awake. She was all alone in the small tent and she thought it was probably a good thing. She felt insanely hot, her heart was pounding and all she could hear was her own blood pumping so hard her temples were pulsating.

She'd just had a wet dream. And not just any dream. It involved Estinien - her friend and companion, for crying out loud! She wiped her face with the back of her hand, groaning in discomfort. She felt sweaty and sticky all over. Especially in a certain place. Blushing, she put on a straight face and emerged from the tent.

"Good morning!" Alphinaud exclaimed immediately.

What a blessed child, so innocent and polite. He had no idea of the things that had just gone through her head. Thankfully, Estinien was nowhere to be found.

"He said he would fetch something fresh for breakfast," Alphinaud answered before she could even ask.   
"Oh, that's good. I'm going to the river to freshen up."

She quickly left camp and made her way to the closest water point, yet far enough that Alphinaud wouldn't be able to peek. She didn't really trust him with her intimacy since learning about his drawing skills.

She finally reached the river and crouched by the water, splashing some on her face with a relieved sigh. That definitely felt good. She still couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling of her damp underwear, but she would have to return to camp to change.

She came back pretty fast, and noticed Estinien's presence. Some fresh fish was already cooking over the fire, the dragoon paying little attention to the dish. He barely waved at her when he noticed her, yet it was enough to fill her mind with the memories of her dream. She blushed furiously and hoped her veil would be enough to conceal it.

"Are you alright?" Estinien asked immediately.  
"I-I'm fine! Why do you ask?"  
"Your face is flushed."

She blushed even more, trying to look away. Thank Gods for that helmet, at least she couldn't see his gorgeous face and deep blue eyes and his plump lips and...

"It's getting even redder..."

She yelped as he stood up and stepped in to press a hand to her forehead.

"You're pretty warm, are you running a fever?"  
"I feel just fine, I'm sure this is nothing!"

Maybe it was because of her reaction, but he seemed to doubt her. He still decided to leave it alone, which she was extremely thankful for. Yet breakfast was rather awkward, and so was the rest of the day.

*****

"So, what's wrong with you?"

Alphinaud had just gone to bed give minutes earlier and Estinien was already in her face again. She couldn't help blushing and felt happy she hadn't had time to remove her veil yet.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Your behavior today."  
"What behavior?"  
"You stared. A lot."

She gasped and swallowed. Had she been staring? Now that he was mentioning it, she definitely had. She just couldn't help it. Every time he was in her field of vision, her mind was flooded with images of him, of them, and of everything they'd been doing in her dreams. And instead of just averting her gaze and carrying on, she was staring. Hard.

"I'm sorry," she babbled.

He looked at her in silence for a while, then left his seat to join her. He immediately removed her veil without even a warning, making her yelp.

"Your face is bright red again. What is going on in that mind of yours?"  
"I can't tell you!" she panicked.

He was looking rather angry, despite the helmet he still had on, she could tell by how tense his jaw looked. Yet he seemed to suddenly relax.

"Has something happened?" he asked in a concerned voice.  
"It's nothing important, just give me a couple days. I promise this won't be a problem."  
"I am concerned."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"What could have happened that was bad enough you cannot tell me."

Great. Now he sounded disappointed. She sighed heavily.

"Nothing happened. It's just... stuff on my mind."  
"Please share with me?"

She gazed at him for a while, then gently reached out to remove his helmet. She barely held back another sad sigh when she saw how worried and concerned his eyes looked. She just couldn't do this to him... she had to be honest.

"I just had a weird dream, that's all."  
"Involving me?"

She nodded and looked away. Her face started feeling warm again.

"May I ask what kind of dream?"  
"... The kind I wouldn't want to talk about if Alphinaud was around."

He stared in disbelief.

"Are you yelling you've had a wet dream? Of me?"

She nodded hesitantly, head hanging low. She couldn't bring herself to look at him and see what expression was on his face. She gasped as he gently touched her cheek.

"I wonder what I was doing in that dream of yours," he murmured.  
"Estinien..."

He leaned in closer, his breath ghosting over her skin.

"Would you tell me?"  
"You're just teasing me now..."  
"I'm actually dead serious."

She shivered as he pulled her high collar and pressed his lips to her neck, kissing her gently. A moan escaped her as he touched his tongue to her, timidly at first. Then she felt his teeth, and groaned as he started suckling her skin. Her arm went to his shoulder, and she found herself unable to decide whether she wanted to pull him in or push him back.

When he finally released her, she was panting slightly and her head was spinning. He looked at her with tender, yet malicious eyes.

"Mine apologies, mine sweetheart. You'll only get the rest after you share everything with me."

He then stood up and started making his way to the tent, but suddenly stopped halfway there.

"I wonder what dreams you will have tonight. I am sure mine will be pleasant."

He jumped away and disappeared in the darkness, leaving her shocked and unable to believe what had just happened, if it wasn't for the bruise already forming on her neck.


End file.
